After the Storm
by Gay Witch
Summary: The rating may change as chapters are added. It's a "what happened after FFVII" type of fic. Contains some OC's. Also, there will be shounen-aiand maybe shoujo-ai in later chapters! NOTE: DICONTINUED until i get some feedback. Sorry peeps!
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of the characters/settings, etc. The OC's are, however, MINE, ALL MINE muahahahaha! (ahem!) Anyway, I'm gonna do this one in chapters, so feedback would be greatly appreciated, as would any good ideas/suggestions for future chapters! Not sure how long it's gonna be, so bare with me! I'll put all my time into doing it ASAP!!!! Note: This takes place immediately after FFVII. . .  
  
-  
  
With a blinding flash it was all over. Cloud stood up, and blinked. He turned to face the rest of his crew.  
  
"So, what d we do now, then?"  
  
-  
  
(2 years later)  
  
"HEY, YUFFIE! WAIT UP!!!!"  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi turned around, a huge grin on her face. Dressed in her old fighting gear, her amrour having considerably more dents than before, and her Conformer shuriken having seen more than its fair share of killing, Yuffie looked much more like a seasoned warrior. Her dark hair was slightly longer, yet her eyes still contained that old glint of mischief.  
  
Running over the hill were her two new friends, whom she had met shortly after the battle with HIM. Hong Yu Long, an oriental girl, with long ebony locks, and dressed in a modest blouse and skirt was 16 years old, and worryingly optimistic. She could always find the silver lining, and was insistent that everyone one else see it too. She was, however, extremely deadly with her rapier, the Celestial Blade, and knew a great deal about poisons and potions.  
  
Second was Daeda Windemere, a young lad, 18, the same age as Yuffie. He had short brown hair with bangs reaching down to his eyes. Very quiet yet good natured, his pacifism often drove Yuffie mental. He was skilled in barrier magic, and wielded a rather nasty pike called Eclipse. He only fought in the most desperate of circumstances. He also had a strange ability to sense what had previously happened in a certain place, provided he was standing where it happened.  
  
After the battle, Yuffie had returned to Wutai, and had met these two friends, who had decided to travel as much of the world as possible before meteor hit. They had happened to be staying in Wutai at the time. Despite the fact the threat was now over, Yu Long and Daeda both wished to continue their journey. A very bored Yuffie had decided it was in their best interests that she accompany them.  
  
"Yuffie, wait!" panted Yu Long. "It's getting dark, shouldn't we set up camp now?"  
  
"Yeah, alright, whatever!" sighed Yuffie. She wasn't tired, and didn't particularly feel like stopping.  
  
"We don't all have boundless energy, you know!" grinned Daeda. "We can continue to Nibelheim in the morning."  
  
-  
  
"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl."  
  
"I think it will be a boy. I can just tell."  
  
"Heh, I'm gonna be a dad! That's something I'd never thought I'd say..."  
  
"Huh? I something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just-I mean, it's nothing, really..."  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know..."  
  
"Yes, I know. I love you Faith."  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
Daeda awoke with a start. (What was that?!?) He thought. (Faith, that's my mothers name...) Daeda got up and left the tent for some air, quietly so as not to awaken Yuffie or Yu Long. Daeda's mother hadn't wanted him to leave. Born in Junon, Faith Windemere was a gentle soul, like her son. She had brought him up single handedly, as his father had left when he was only 3. He didn't really remember him.  
  
(Was that my father I heard?) he wondered. Sighing, he decided to dismiss it for now and returned to bed.  
  
-  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!"  
  
Yu Long was making breakfast, and encouraging the others to join her.  
  
"ugh sumb'dy btter shut'r up." Mumbled Yuffie into her pillow  
  
"COME ON PEOPLE, DON'T MAKE ME WAIT ANY LONGER!"  
  
"Is it me, or does she get louder?" groaned Daeda.  
  
After a quick breakfast, the troop headed northwards to Nibelheim.  
  
"Nibelheim..." said Yuffie  
  
"Huh, what is it, Yuff?" asked Yu Long  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just, this is where it all began, years ago."  
  
"OH, you mean HIM."  
  
Nobody liked to mention the name of the person who had nearly destroyed the world. They saw it as a jinx. Yuffie smiled, and pressed onwards. (I wonder if anyone I know is still there...) she wondered.  
  
Daeda pushed open the gate to Nibelheim, and stepped inside. "Hey, It's really nice!" he said. "Surprising what can come out of a quiet little town like this!"  
  
"Yeah. It IS beautiful though," sighed Yu Long.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, is that- Yuffie?!?!?"  
  
The trio turned to see the owner of the voice. Rushing toward them was a brunette girl, hair cut down to shoulder length, arms and legs toned in a way that showed she was a skilled martial artist.  
  
"Wha- TIFA?!?!?"  
  
Yuffie ran to embrace the brunette. "Geez, Teef, it's been so long... and you're your hair!"  
  
"Do you like it? I decided on a change..."  
  
Noticing the other two, she held out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockheart"  
  
"Hi, I'm Yu Long, and this is Daeda."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. We can get better acquainted inside"  
  
-  
  
"So wheres Cloud?"  
  
All four were sat around the table in Tifa's dining room. After the introductions and stories behind everyone, Yuffie decided she wanted to get straight to the point.  
  
"Well, erm, to be honest Yuff, I haven't seen him in over a year now..."  
  
"Oh? Didn't you two..."  
  
"No. I just, I don't know. I don't know if what I felt was love, or more like the fact he was all that remained of my past, after HE took everything from me" Bitter tears welled up in Tifa's eyes. "I'm sorry, it just still gets to me, even now..."  
  
"So, did Cloud feel the same way?" asked Daeda  
  
"I don't think Cloud knew what he wanted, just someone to care for him." Tifa sighed. "Anyway, I've moved on and got on with my life. Oh, yeah, Yuff theres sometjing I need to tell you..."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Teef, you in?"  
  
"Who's that?" asked Yu Long  
  
"Erm, that's what I was gonna tell you," blushed Tifa. "It's my fiancé..."  
  
"Hey, get IN there!" grinned Yuffie. "So who is the lucky fella?"  
  
Just then the door opened, and stood in the doorway was...  
  
Cid.  
  
-  
  
A/N - so, whaddya think so far? Not much a plot yet, but I'm working on it! I just decided to get the intro done. Read and review please! 


	2. Good news, or bad news

Dislaimer: I don't own FFVII, yadda yadda yadda, but I DO own the OC's, namely Daeda and Yu Long! I'm gonna include the reason to the story this time: last time, t was just the intro, but hey, it needed to be done! PLEASE, read and review!  
  
-  
  
"CID?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yuffie, calm down..."  
  
"CALM? DAEDA, THIS IS CID WE'RE TALKIN ABOUT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Erm, did I interrupt owt?" asked Cid.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "No, I just hadn't got round to telling Yuffie, that's all!" She turned, to see Daeda holding a paper bag to Yuffie's face, telling her to breathe. "Oh, yeah, these are Yuffie's friends, Daeda, and Yu Long."  
  
"Pleased to meetcha!" grinned Yu Long, shaking his hand warmly.  
  
Yuffie, now calmer, went up to Cid. "What? How? I mean, you and Tifa?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, ya little runt!" growled Cid. "I can't believe that you find it so hard to believe!"  
  
"I'm just shocked, is all! After all, you're so old!"  
  
"OLD?!? Why you little &*$^£$!)  
  
Tifa sighed. "Not much has changed then..."  
  
-  
  
3 hours later, and everyone was calm, Tifa turned to Cid.  
  
"So, how come you're home? I thought you were helping Reeve to round up recruits for the new SOLDIER."  
  
"Yeah, I was, but see, something happened. And I REALLY wanna talk to Cloud about it."  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Daeda. "Maybe we can help..."  
  
"Well, ok, but you can't tell anyone!" Cid hissed. "An' I'm only trustin' you two coz Yuffie does. Not that she's entirely trustworthy herself..." he grumbled.  
  
"Carry on Cid" said Tifa.  
  
"Right, well, me an' Reeve came across this weird guy, who said he can hear voices. Well, obviously I just thought hes just a weird little &^%(, and nowt more. That is, until he said he heard the Cetra,"  
  
"Cetra? You mean tha ancients?" asked Daeda.  
  
"Yup. Anyways, he had tons of book of the stuff, one of which included a ritual. A ritual to bring back the dead."  
  
"Aeris..." whispered Tifa.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Daeda. "Bring back the dead? Nothing good can come from that. Even if Aeris WAS a Cetra. There'd have to be a price..."  
  
"But surely, if you cared for her so much, it'd be worth it!" said Yu Long.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's why I need to find Cloud. I need his advice." Cid pulled out and old book, fairly small, black, with silver engravings. "I don't even know half of the stuff in here. I only know about the ritual, coz the crazy guy who could read a bit of the language told me."  
  
"Well, let's find Cloud then!" said Yuffie. "I haven't seen him for a while, never even got the chance to thank him for all the materia he gave me afterwards!"  
  
"But Cid, the engagemnt party, its in two days!"  
  
"Aww, Shit, yeah, I forgot about that!"  
  
"Well, we can do it without you!" said Yuffie. "We'll set off tomorrow to find him!"  
  
"Yeah, but first, I wanna see what weapons and materia they're selling!" said Yu Long.  
  
Daeda shook his head. (I don't like this) he thought. (Not one little bit...)  
  
-  
  
A/N- Sorry, this is only a short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to finish. Remember, Read and Review! 


	3. In the right direction

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own FFVII, but I do own the OC. Just enjoy, and tell me what you think!  
  
-  
  
Afetr saying their goodbyes to Cid and Tifa, the trio decided to head south, towards Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"The Elders there have a fairly good knowledge of the world," said Daeda. "Maybe they've heard something about Cloud."  
  
"Hmmm, Tifa Highwind... it just doesn't sound right..."  
  
"Oh Yuff, lighten up! I think it's SO sweet" grinned Yu Long.  
  
"Are you listening? Hello, Yuff? Yu? Ok, now I'm talking to myself..."  
  
As they rounded the next hill, Yu Long noticed something moving...  
  
"MALBORO!!!!"  
  
Quickly, she drew her rapier, and Yuffie and Daeda drew their shuriken and pike respectively. The hideous creature turned to face them, mouth drooling. It spat a wave of foul air at them.  
  
"Aack, *cough* Esuna!" cried Yu Long. Green light emitted from the materia in her gauntlet, spreading over her comrades, healing the affects of Bad Breath. Quickly, Yuffie darted forward, throwing her shuriken with speed and accuracy. Daead followed, striking with his pike, cutting off two tentacle. The Malboro howled, thrashing about.  
  
"Fire!" Yelled Yuffie, the materia in her shuriken glowing, before a raging blaze headed towards the foul creature.  
  
"Well, that was a good workout!" said Yu Long.  
  
"Yeah, but Malboro aren't usually in this area, are they?" asked Daeda.  
  
"Does it matter? We killed it anyway!"  
  
"But that's not the point! Something's going on, and I think it's important that we-"  
  
"OK, enough you two!" said Yuffie. "Lets just get to Cosmo Canyon before we meet any other random monsters."  
  
Yu Long made do with sticking her tongue out at Daeda, who just sighed and shook his head.  
  
-  
  
At Cosmo Canyon:  
  
"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Yu Long.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno. HELLO? ANYONE THERE?"  
  
"Yuffie, if they're hiding, they aren't going to come out just because you ask them to!"  
  
"Oh shut up Daeda! HELLO?"  
  
A large cat approached them, with firey red fur, and a tatoo saying XIII.  
  
"Please, come this way, quickly!"  
  
"Huh? Red XIII?"  
  
-  
  
"Cloud came through here about 4 days ago. He was headiing to the Forbidden City, where Aeris..."  
  
"What, why?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about that he felt the lifestream asking him to go there. He mentioned a prophesy, that saw the return of darkness and light..."  
  
"Ok, I get that... I think"  
  
"So, where is everyone?" asked Yu Long.  
  
"Everyone has migrated south, away from the north. Apperantly, something is going to happen. As we don't know the nature of it, we thought it best to get as far away as possible."  
  
"So why are YOU still here?"  
  
"I decided to watch the canyon. I didn't fell right leaving it unattended."  
  
"Hmmmm, right, with you so far..." said Yuffie. "Daeda, you ok?"  
  
Daeda was staring off into space, and then suddenly, snapped to attention. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." he trailed off. "I think it's a side effect of that Malboro's Bad Breath. I'm gonna get some rest."  
  
"HEY! My Esuna worked perfectly!" Yu Long exclaimed as Daeda left the room. "Whats up with him? Never seen him like this before. All, 'ooh I have a bad feeling'! I mean, since when did he get bad feelings?!?!? Is it something he ate?"  
  
-  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Duty calls"  
  
"Again? What about me? And your son!"  
  
"You'll be fine. I may not be back for sometime..."  
  
"You care more about that stinking job than about us!"  
  
"Faith, that's not true..."  
  
"Yes it is! It's dangerous! I can't bring him up by myself! I'm not strong enough!"  
  
"Yes you are! Don't talk like that."  
  
"But I need u..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...please..."  
  
"Faith, I can't do this anymore. Maybe you'd be better off without me..."  
  
"No, please, don't say that..."  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
Daeda awoke with a start, the sheets clinging to him. He groaned, and got up. He walked over to the window massaging his temples. (Oh, whats going on? Is it all connected? The Malboro, the book, Cloud, my dreams? What the hell is going on?!?!?)  
  
Sighing he sat on the bed, and waited for the sun to rise.  
  
-  
  
"Hey gorgeous, how ya feelin,?"  
  
Daeda looked up into what seemed like a grin with a girl attached. "I'm ok, thanks, Yu." He replied.  
  
"GOOD, coz we've got a LONG day ahead of us! Were gonna head towards Costa Del Sol, and catch a boat up to the nothern continent. Apparently, this guy Reeve is stayin there at the moment, so we can get a ride from him on his own luxury liner!" Yu Longs eyes sparkled.  
  
Daeda laughed. "Alright then, boat girl, lets get going!"  
  
A/N- Yeah, its moving slowly, but I don't wanna rush it! I'm doing as much as I can as quick as I can, so bare with me!!! Please review this chapter, coz when I'm done, I can rewrite the weaker parts! 


	4. An old friend, an old enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, but I do own the OC's.  
  
-  
  
"Phew, its hot!"  
  
Yuffie shielded her eyes against the blazing sun of Costa Del Sol. It was WAY too hot for her. Yu Long, however...  
  
"WOW! The weathers SO beautiful! PLEASE can we go to the beach?!?"  
  
Sighing, Yuffie relented. (I thought I was supposed to be the big kid!) She thought. She looked over to Daeda, who rolled his eyes, and indicated that they should follow.  
  
After an hour on the beach, Yu Long enjoying every minute of it immensely, Daeda decided to wander over to the dock. Upon arriving, he saw an immense vessel, a stylish liner, that seemed to be lined with exquisite beauty and class. There was only one thing to say at a time like this:  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
Daeda spun around to be greeted by a businessman, with a goatee and a sharp blue suit. "Erm, no, well, actually, you wouldn't happen to know of someone named Reeve would you?"  
  
At this, the man smiled. "You must be Daeda. Red XIII sent word up that you would be arriving. I'm Reeve by the way!" The man shook Daeda's hand. "And this beauty will take you to the Forbidden City, the City of the Ancients."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
-  
  
Yuffie, Yu Long and Daeda stepped cautiously onto the ferry.  
  
"I know I'm gonna hate this!" Yuffie moaned  
  
"What? Why?..., oh, your motion sickness. Hehehe." Grinned Yu Long evilly.  
  
"It's not funny! I get very delicate at times like this!"  
  
"Ok you two, lets not start before the trip has even begun!" warned Daeda.  
  
"Well, SHE started it!" grumbled Yuffie.  
  
"Ah there you are," Reeve approached them, smiling. "Yuffie, it's great to see you again!" He gave her a hug. "And this delectable young lady must be Yu Long." He took her hand and kissed it. Yu Long blushed and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I like him!" she said.  
  
"Ah yes, Yuffie, there was one thing I was going to mention..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have some new... accomplices..."  
  
With that, Reeve gestured towards three suited people. One was bald, about 7 ft, and had on a pair of sunglasses. The second had wild red hair, bangs down the front of his face and an unkempt ponytail to boot. The third, a female, had short blond hair and cold eyes.  
  
"REEVE?!? Have you gone COMPLETELY insane?!?!? They're the Turks!"  
  
"Yes, I'm aware, but ShinRa's finished. They are loyal to me, now."  
  
"The Turks?" asked Daeda. "Weren't they the hit-men for President ShinRa? What makes you think you can trust them?"  
  
"Aww, did you hear that, Rude? He doesn't think we can be trusted!"  
  
Daeda turned, and came face to face with the red head.  
  
"Hey, back off Reno!" said Yuffie.  
  
"Oh, God! Reeve, you never said the materia brat was comin'!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?"  
  
"Uh oh, this isn't good..." mumbled Yu Long.  
  
"Ahem! Why don't you three go and get changed? Rude will show you where you're rooms are. Yu Long and Yuffie, you will be sharing. Daeda, you will have to share with Reno.  
  
"Eh? Reeve, I ain't sharin!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna get TONS of sleep, in the same room as a MURDERER!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry guys, it can't be helped." And with that, Reeve turned and left.  
  
"So," started Yu Long, "Who's hungry?"  
  
-  
  
The trio had gone to their rooms to wash and change.  
  
"HEY! Seen all the fancy gowns, Yuff?"  
  
"Woah! You've gotta be kiddin me! I look TERRIBLE in dresses!"  
  
"I'm sure that's not true! Now, is blue or red more you're colour..."  
  
-  
  
Daeda stepped out of the shower, drying his hair, to be confronted by Reno.  
  
"Holy Leviathan! RENO!!!!!"  
  
Daeda quickly wrapped the towel around his otherwise exposed torso. He glanced at the ex-turk, who had now gone redder than his hair.  
  
"Err, sorry, I forgot you were in, and I, err, just wanted to shower, " he mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
Embarrassed, Daeda brushed passed him and into the room, and picked up the suit he had chosen. "So, erm, you going to the dance that Reeve's holding?" he asked, desperate to relieve the atmosphere of the awkward tension.  
  
"Erm, maybe..."  
  
"Right then"  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, about you being a murderer..." said Daeda.  
  
"Nah, 's ok, you're right..."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Hey, why do you care? I hardly deserve it!"  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance, Reno..."  
  
Daeda quickly finished getting changed, before hurrying out of the room, just before Reno got out of the bathroom. Blushing, Daeda got his breath back, calmed himself, and decided to go for a quick walk before the dance started.  
  
-  
  
Everybody had assembled in the main hall of the cruise ship. A band was playing, the lead singer a girl. She had aqua blue hair, shoulder length, with dark blue streaks. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress that showed off her body. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, with deep green eyes which showed surprising maturity. Yuffie realised she was staring at this beautiful singer.  
  
"Her names Seira," whispered Reeve. "She's a very talented singer and dancer." He stopped to look at her. "My, you look beautiful, my dear!" He smiled warmly. Yuffie blushed. She was wearing a green blouse that had black embroidery, with a long black skirt that had a slit up one leg. Her hair had been thoroughly brushed, and her headband removed.  
  
"Uh, thanks Reeve, I think..." she blushed again. (Damn Yu Long! Makin' me dress up like this!) She looked at Reeve, who was quite dashing in his plumb suit. "You don't look so bad yourself!" she grinned.  
  
Yu Long entered the hall, accompanied by Daeda. She was wearing her hair up, held in place by two ornate hairpins. Her dress was white with a slit up either side, and an intricate gold and jade oriental dragon weaving it's way down the front. Daeda was dressed in a smart black suit, with a black shirt and a purple silk tie.  
  
Then, the music started.  
  
"May I have this dance, fair lady?" Daeda grinned, holding out a hand to Yuffie. Grinning back, she took it, and they walked arm in arm toward the dance floor. Spinning, twirling, all in time to the music, they made a wonderful sight, gliding across the dance floor.  
  
Yu Long sighed. "It's so romantic!" she said to Reeve.  
  
"Huh? Are him and the brat an item?"  
  
Yu Long and Reeve turned around to see Reno staring open mouthed at the couple.  
  
"Why, you jealous?" she asked evilly.  
  
"Erm, no, what would I be jealous about?!?!?" exclaimed Reno, turning crimson. Yu Long laughed. "Don't worry, they aren't together, they just took dancing classes together for a time, that's all! Besides, I know Daeda, and Yuffie definatly isn't his type!"  
  
"So who is? You?"  
  
"Oh don't be silly! Hey Reeve, wanna dance?"  
  
Yu Long led a protesting Reeve onto the dance floor.  
  
Reno looked onwards and sighed sadly. (C'mon, get a hold of yourself! It's not like you stand a chance or anything...and you can't tell me those two don't have feelings for each other!) He shook his head. (Oh, so this is what an ex-turk feels like, eh? God I'm pathetic!) Downing his drink in one, he turned on his heel, and left the hall. Yu Long noticed him go. She pardoned herself, and gave chase.  
  
"C'mon Reno, what is it?"  
  
"Non of you're business, brat!"  
  
"Hey, no need to be so nasty! I'm just trying to help!" she sighed. "Why don't you just admit what you're feeling, you know, SAY something!"  
  
"Hey, those two seemed to be doing pretty fine without me!" he snarled.  
  
"Look, I said Yuffie wasn't Daeda's type, because..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"No, you know something! So spill!"  
  
Yu Long bit her lip.  
  
"Please? It might give me something to go on."  
  
"Oh, ok, but PROMISE me you won't freak, or get mad or disgusted, ok?"  
  
"Erm, sure whatever!"  
  
"Well, it's because..."  
  
"What, already!"  
  
"Reno, Daeda's gay!"  
  
-  
  
A/N- sorry I just wanted a gay character, and he was perfect! I'm hoping to get a good plot out of Reno, too, but I'm making up the WHOLE thing as I go, so don't ask me where it's headed, exactly! PLEASE, read and review! 


	5. A turn for the worst

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, I DO own the OC's. This chapter will hopefully have a bit more action in it!  
  
-  
  
Reno was waiting in the room, when Daeda entered.  
  
"Hey, Reno, you ok? Yu Long said you were a bit upset..."  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow. "And why do you care, exactly?"  
  
Daeda looked at him for a moment. "Because you ARE human, at least remotely, so I worry. That's all. Sorry if its such a bother! Next time, I won't bother asking!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, its just, I" Reno paused. "Heh, guess I've never spoken to a gay before. Sorry, its just a bit awkward!"  
  
Daeda did a slight double take. "WHAT? How did you- Yu Long. It was her wasn't it? When I get my hands on her, I'll..."  
  
"Geez, man, chill out! I'm ok with it, really." Reno grinned. "Heh, never seen you get angry before! It's quite weird!"  
  
Daeda looked at him. "You've only known me for a day."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a pretty good judge of character!"  
  
"Well, that's all well and good, but I suggest we get some sleep- NOT together, I know what you're thinking! We'll be arriving tomorrow."  
  
-  
  
Yuffie stepped off the ship. She shivered slightly, but there was no wind. (Never thought I'd come back here,) she thought. (Well, here goes nothing. You had better have a damn good explanation for this Cloud...)  
  
Daeda and Yu Long followed. So did Reno. "Oh, no, why's he coming?" moaned Yuffie.  
  
"Reeve wanted me to keep an eye on you, but he can't fight, so sent me. I AM one of the best!"  
  
Still grumbling, Yuffie lead the others through the city.  
  
"It's kinda eerie," said Yu Long, "But it IS very beautiful."  
  
From the shadows, a pair of scarlet eyes watched the four make their way through the city. Daeda looked up suddenly, to see... nothing. (I REALLY don't like this!) he thought. He could pick up, sense, feel the feelings of the Cetra, who had lived here before, but the emotions weren't very powerful, or extreme, so he couldn't figure out what they meant.  
  
"Maybe we should split up..." said Yu Long. "That way, we'll find Cloud quicker!" The other looked at her. "There isn't any real danger, is there..." pondered Reno.  
  
They decided, as there were three paths to take, that Yuffie and Daeda would head north to the main shrine, where there was the most chance of danger. Yu Long would head to the east, where the waterfall was, and Reno to the west, towards the mountains leading out of the city.  
  
Yuffie slowly aproached the water, which was now the grave of her old friend Aeris. Daeda cried ou suddenly, clutchin at his head. Visions flew past his mind's eye. A girl, on the altar. A man in black, leaping towards her, his sword drawn. Daeda yells at her, as the sword plunges through the girl. As she fall, the man looks up, and Daeda sees someone he should know, someone he DOES know.  
  
"Daeda, you ok?!? SAY something, godammit!"  
  
Daeda came too, tears pouring down his face. "Aeris..." he whispered. "You were there, all of you, and HIM. So much pain, so much suffering..."  
  
"Shhhh, I know. Damn, I'm so stupid! I forgot you did that seeing and feeling into the past thing!"  
  
Daeda got up, and looked around. "Well," he said slowly. "Cloud isn't here, so where the hell could he be...?"  
  
-  
  
Reno was pissed off. Godamn feelings confusing him! He was barely able to keep focused on the task in hand. He looked around him.  
  
(That cavern leads out,) he thought, (But it hasn't been used for sometime, so he's still in the city...Damn! That means one of the others will run into him!) Reno turned and ran back towards the center as fast as he could.  
  
-  
  
"Reno?"  
  
"Hey, did you two find him?!?"  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
The all looked towards the east. "Yuffie, who has the book?!?" asked Daeda uregntly. "Yu Long does. We thought she'd be better off taking it, coz we expected trouble at the shrine!"  
  
"Oh, no!" exclaimed Daeda, before the three of them ran down the path that Yu Long had walked.  
  
-  
  
"Reeve, I think we need to talk..."  
  
Reeve was currently stretched out across his bed, with Seira giving him a massage.  
  
"Why? What's the problem my dear?"  
  
"I was just thinking. Are you ok? You've been acting a little strange recently..."  
  
"Have I? I assure you, my dear, I am feeling perfectly fine..."  
  
"See, that's what I'm talking about! ... Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous. This whole thing that the ninja and her friends are doing - its connected to HIM isn't it!"  
  
Seira sighed. She knew all to well of HIS power. Born in Nibelheim, she had barely escaped the fire that was now 7 years ago, after watching HIM slaughter her family. She couldn't shake off the cold look in his eyes, as they had briefly made eye contact before she fled. It wasn't the sort of thing a 12 year old should have to face...  
  
Reeve turned over onto his back. "There is nothing to worry about, at all, my dear," He purred. That's when she made eye contact.  
  
And that's when she screamed.  
  
-  
  
A/N- YAY!!! A decent cliff-hanger! Remember to read and review - the next part should be up ASAP!!!! 


	6. The truth

Disclaimer: FFVII not mine, OC's ARE mine.  
  
-  
  
"Whatever is the matter?" said Reeve, grinning.  
  
"You're not Reeve!" spat Seira. "You're HIM!!!!"  
  
"Not for much longer my dear." Reeve's smile was extremely chilling. "It's all falling into place."  
  
Seira blinked, the initial shock wearing off.  
  
"What do you mean?" she growled.  
  
"Right now, Cloud is under my control. He thinks he's doing it for Aeris, but that's not true." Reeve closed his eyes. "As we speak, that young girl is making her way towards him, completely unaware." He grinned, opening his eyes. "She even has the book with her. My, that IS wonderful!"  
  
"Yuffie and the others WILL stop you!"  
  
"No, they will be too distracted with the return of their friend. For you see, in order for a person of so much goodness to be revived, a person of immense evil must be also. It keeps everything balanced." Reeve came up behind her breathing on her neck. "But now you know, so I'm afraid you must die..."  
  
Seira heard him draw a knife...  
  
Quick as a flash, she snapped her elbow back into his gut. Hard. She spun around, and brought her knee into his groin, before picking up the bottle of massage oil and smashing it across the back of his head.  
  
She panted as the man lay on the floor, a pool of blood forming. Without a second longer of hesitation, she ran.  
  
-  
  
Yu Long was walking along at her own steady pace, humming to herself. (It's so beautiful here...) she thought. (Hey, running water! I must be near the waterfall!)  
  
She wandered on a bit further, a bag slung over her shoulder containing the mysterious book. As she approached the large room with the waterfall, red eyes continued to watch.  
  
And wait.  
  
Lokking ahead, Yu Long could see a figue, atanding on the pedetal in the middle of the room. He had blond spiky hair, a large broadsword...  
  
"Hello? Cloud? Excuse me, are you Cloud? HELLO?"  
  
The figue turned to look at her, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am. I take it you have the book..."  
  
"Erm, yeah, but shouldn't we go see the others?... Hey, wait a minute, since when did you know about the book?"  
  
Cloud started at her, his eyes glazed over. Then he smiled. "Why, Cid got a message to me. I think that we should do it. Yu ... Long was it? Please hand over the book, so I may start the ritual."  
  
"Hold on a minute, Strife!"  
  
Cloud and Yu Long turned to see a figure with a long red cloak, long jet black hair, and piercing crimson eyes.  
  
"Why hello, Vincent. Long time no see."  
  
"Cloud I don't know what's wrong with you, but this is wrong! You're not yourself! It MAY bring back Aeris, but at what price?"  
  
"That's what Daeda said..."murmered Yu Long.  
  
Clouds smile turned to a snarl. Leaping forward, he stuck at Vincent with his sword. Vincent blocked it with his metal claw, but he couldn't block the powerful meteor strikne hat followed. He slumped to the ground unconcious. Yu Long gasped.  
  
"Now, please hand me the book."  
  
"...no..." Yu Long looked at him, defiance burning in her eyes. She drew her rapier, but Cloud was too quick. The last thing she saw before the darkness overcame her, was Cloud calling out the inscription...  
  
-  
  
Yuffie, Reno and Daeda ran to the room, and saw on the ground three figures, all not moving.  
  
"Oh my God!" whimpered Yuffie. She ran over, and felt Yu Longs pulse. Still alive. Barely. "Daeda, heal her, QUICKLY!" She ran over to the other two figures, Vincent and Cloud. After bringing back Yu Long from the brink of death, Daeda started to treat the other two. Reno helped her up.  
  
"What the hell happenend?"  
  
"Cloud, he," Yu Long closed her eyes. "He read the inscription, he," but she was out.  
  
"It's worse than any of you think," said a voice. They turned, and saw Seira.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, God. Sephiroth. No, not again!" Yuffie was almost in tears. Cloud looked at her, sympathetically. "We beat him once, we can do it again!" he tried to sound lighthearted, but failed.  
  
"Yeah, and how many innocent lives were destroyed before then!" yelled Seira. "What were you thinking?!?"  
  
"I wasn't..." murmered Cloud. "It was like that time, when Aeris..."  
  
"Damn, Aeris!" Daeda exclaimed. "If the spell worked, then she-"  
  
"Might be alive!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"There's no might about it, Yuffie..." said a familiar voice. Aeris was stood there, swaying slightly. She was about to collapse when Vincent caught her.  
  
"Vincent, I meant to ask, why are you here?" asked Seira.  
  
"I heard of the prophecy. I HAD to try and stop that monster being born again." Vincent replied, handing over an unconcious Aeris to Cloud.  
  
"Oh, man, this is SO "&£"$** up!" exclaimed Reno. "Ugh! I need a drink."  
  
Yu Long had been on her PHS during this time. "I called Cid, he's gonna fly over and get us." She said.  
  
Just then, there was the sound of a huge explosion. Daeda froze.  
  
"Daeda, what was it?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Deaths, pain. HIM!" said Daeda weakly. "The liner, he destroyed it! Everyone on it..."  
  
"Elena? Rude?" asked Reno in a small voice.  
  
Daeda nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry Reno..."  
  
Reno turned away, so no one could se a single tear fall down his cheek. "I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Hey, look!" said Yu Long. Overhead, they could see the Highwind, coming to collect them.  
  
-  
  
A/N- Sorry it's a bit short, and goodness knows it's taken long enough to get going, but I wanted to set the scene. Remember to R & R! 


	7. A little love

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own FF7!  
  
A/N - This chapter starts off a bit fluffy, but I thought it was needed after so much depression! Also, a warning of shoujo-ai in the start of this chapter!  
  
- On the Highwind:  
  
Aeris was sat up in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up suddenly as the door opened softly. The singer, Seira, came in, with a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Ah, you're awake I see!" she smiled.  
  
Aeris shivered. Seeing this, Seira picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Aeris nodded slightly. "I'm fine," she murmured. "Just, takes a bit of getting used to, that's all." She looked at Seira with an expression that made it seem as though she had only just noticed her. "I know you, don't I?"  
  
Seira smiled. "I was wondering when you would remember. I'm Zack's cousin."  
  
Aeris smiled sadly. "I thought you died in the fire of Nibelheim, like the rest of his family."  
  
Seira shook her head. "No, I was lucky, THAT time." She looked at the floor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she continued. "I'm scared, Aeris. He's back, and I don't know what to do. I may not be so lucky next time! I'm no fighter! I sing, and dance, and make people happy..."  
  
Aeris leant forward, and held the trembling girl. "It'll be alright..."  
  
"NO it won't! You DIED last time!" Tears ran freely down Seira's face. She wept gently.  
  
Aeris rocked her back and forth, humming a tune her mother had hummed to her to make the pain go away.  
  
"Do you remember, when we were younger, and I was dating Zack?" Seira nodded. "We used to have such a laugh. I remember when you first met me, and ran in front of him to protect him from me!" Aeris smiled. "You always were very protective about the one's you cared about..."  
  
"But what good did that do. I lost everything, and now, maybe I can have something back, but at the price of HIM."  
  
Aeris raised an eyebrow. "What did you get back, Seira?"  
  
"You."  
  
Seira started to get up, away from Aeris embrace. Confused, Aeris grabbed her arm. "Wha-what do you mean?"  
  
Seira spun around. "Do you have ANY idea how jealous I was of Zack?!? I-I wanted you, and when I heard you had sacrificed yourself for the planet..." Seira sighed. "When I heard of the plan to revive you, I decided to tag along, to maybe see you again, tell you what I never dared to say the last time I saw you..."  
  
Aeris eyes were wide, her mouth hung open.  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything, just please, Aeris, don't hate me." The last part came out in a whisper.  
  
"I had no idea..." Aeris murmured. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"Because of Zack. Because I could never be good enough...Because, I didn't want you to see me as a freak..."  
  
Aeris stood up, slowly, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "I wish you would have done..." she whispered. "It would have made things much easier..."  
  
Seira turned around, to be greeted by a soft kiss.  
  
-  
  
Reno had downed another full bottle of Cid's secret stash. Everyone he cared about was gone. Forever.  
  
"Reno, I think you have had enough." Reno smiled as he recognised the voice.  
  
"Ya should respect yer elders," he drawled.  
  
"Drinking won't bring them back," Yuffie sighed. (Damn, why do I have to be the mature one all of a sudden?!?)  
  
Reno grunted. "Whatever."  
  
Yuffie gazed at him sadly. (How sad it must be, to lose all hope...) Then she grinned. "C'mon, lets go for a walk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, firstly, so I can walk off this feeing of motion sickness, coz I think I'm gonna hurl, and secondly, it'll help to clear your head!"  
  
The two walked side by side onto the deck. As it was the middle of the night, they could see billions of stars.  
  
"Yu Long was talkin' to me earlier..." Yuffie started. "What was the deal at the dance?"  
  
Reno seemed to suddenly sober up instantly. "Nothin'."  
  
"AHA! There was something! Now, SPILL!"  
  
Reno looked at her in desperation. "Sephiroth is back, and we're talkin about a DANCE?!?!?"  
  
Yuffie seemed to pause for a minute, spirits dampened, but then looked up brightly.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that now, so lets just talk about it to pas the time!"  
  
Reno sighed. "Ok, I was jealous."  
  
"That's what Yu said, but you weren't jealous because you like me, were you?"  
  
Reno had suddenly gone white.  
  
"No, I wasn't jealous of you..." he said.  
  
-  
  
Daeda wasn't sleeping too well, but he finally managed to get off.  
  
"Mommy, wheres daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's gone sweetie."  
  
"But I seen 'im on the news."  
  
"No darling. He isn't daddy anymore."  
  
"Then who is he?"  
  
"Just a man named Sephiroth, darling."  
  
Daeda sat bolt upright.  
  
-  
  
A/N- Yeah, a bit soppy, and I bet a lot of you were expecting THAT cliffhanger! Well, I don't care if it WAS predictable, it's MY story! Ahem, sorry, I have possessiveness issues...  
  
Please Read and Review, or I won't write anymore! 


End file.
